dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Coatl Midgard
Coatl Midgard is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow, he is a man who only cares about making everybody suffer and create their own chaos while he laughs at their misery to their face. While he has sided wit theh Warriors of Madness, he doesn't give a shit about what side he's really on because, in his own words, "Everyone's going die sooner or later, so why not bring the whole damn world into a huge shit hole". Appearance Coatl's default costume is pretty much a suit with a tie while his hair is only long cover his forehead and go down half his neck. During EX mode Coatl gains a dark green Aura surround in poison mist and using his Fang of Lilith knife and Ouroboros gain four extra heads. Coatl's first alt outfit know as I'm a God Now Bitch! where his shirtless his eyes are pure green and have many snakes around and through his body. His second alt outfit know as Hangover is pretty much his default but his hair a mess, jacket of his suit is leading of his shoulder and the tie is loose on him. Coalt's first DLC outfit know as Trollzama where he cosplay as Hazama where he pretty much has green hair and wearing his hat, his Ouroboros looks more like Hazama's and during EX mode he looks more like Terumi form with spiky hair and no hat. His second DLC called Magatsu-Killer where he mainly has golden yellow eyes and every thing he uses that green is replace by red and his Ouroboros is dark red color. File:SC Coatl.png|Alternate render Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Coatl Midgard Venomous Torturer – Use poisonous attacks to sap Brave and even HP. ---- Coatl is the Venomous Torturer able to inflect poison on opponent's Brave and sometimes the HP but usually last between 5 to 10 seconds. Coatl is a very fast character and able to perform many moves with Ouroboros sadly this make he lacking and attack and defense so best way use him to keep opponent away while trying to affect poison sap out the opponent's Brave. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Coatl's EX Mode is Yamatano Ouroboros. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Corrupting Essence", which creates an aura that continuously drains the opponent's Bravery and adds it to Coatl's while he is close to them. Coatl's EX Burst is Bring the Whole Damn World to Hell where Yamatano Ouroboros attacks then grow much larger with each head surrounding the opponent while they're wrap by the tail with Coatl sitting on top the main head. Four button commands flash over each sanke's head, and must input the commands in the same order they appear. If the buttons are input incorrectly, then snake will only fire a venomous beam at the opponent, if they're input correctly each snake head will bite the limb on his opponent as he jumps of the main head before devouring all heads and this victim, as Coatl walks away waving behind him to Yamatano Ouroboros with the world of Crimson Shadow wrap in middle turning black and and green as Coalt says "Have fun" before the whole thing explode behind him as she smile with his evil smug look. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Fangs of Ouroboros *''World Map Theme: Omen *''Dungeon Theme: Long Way *''Normal Battle: Gluttony Fang *''Boss Battle: Endless Despair *''Final Boss Battle: Ying Yang Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. Deryk/Ritic: Snakes of Chaos *''Vs. Selena: Scythe of Salvation *''Vs. Divina: Sword of Doom *''Vs. April: Reptile *''Vs. Kasumi/Clair: The Innocent Flowers *''Vs. Ryuu/Zane/Alice: Slayers of Ragnarok *''Vs. : Snake Eating Snake *''Vs. Lilith: Lustful Demon *''Vs. Charleigh/Jean/Shanna: Toying with the Prey *''Vs. Female Character: Torturing Your Feminine Prey Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Gallery File:NeA-CoatlEmblem.png|Coatl's Emblem Category:Characters